


Teufelspakt|恶魔的契约

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: A demon walks into the study of a doctor...
Kudos: 1





	Teufelspakt|恶魔的契约

戴着眼镜的学者将一小杯白兰地推到了书桌对面的客人跟前。“好久不见，我的老朋友，”他说，“需要我帮忙？”

来客接过杯子，但是却一口都没有喝。那张年轻而略显苍白的脸孔看上去与刚进大学的新生几乎没什么差别，尤其是考虑到他正待在一位医学教授的办公室里，这场景甚至愈发显得像是个没通过考试的学生正在找自己的导师求情；然而与他熟识已久的人却绝对不会忘记，他的娃娃脸上已经至少五年——不，十年也说不定——没有增添过岁月的痕迹了。

“我是个恶魔，好医生，”他的声音有些沙哑，“您晓得在那里我们做的都是什么事。”

医学教授点了点头。“这种操作不合乎我信奉的法则，不过我也无权对此做出什么评判。”

“……那些死在我手里的人。那些被迫签约的人。”来客紧紧地盯着手里的玻璃杯，仿佛那是个能够揭示命运的水晶球似的。

“我想您并不打算让我来演一回浮士德吧，‘靡菲斯特’先生？”

来客叹了口气。“别拿我开玩笑啦，”他说，“我现在一闭上眼睛就会看到他们。我没见过他们中的任何一个，可所有人都在指着我，诅咒我在地狱里焚烧……是，我知道这世上没有地狱，但我再也没法忍受下去了。”

“所以，您是在计划着改行？”学者将双手交叠在桌面上。

那来客用力地闭上眼睛，然后又睁开，看起来像是为了让自己再一次下定决心。“没错，”他答道，“而且只有您能帮我。我明白我再也没法把那些年月还给它们本来的主人了，但我还能拿它们做些有用的好事。我用年月治过自己的伤口，也大致知道怎么把它们用在别人身上，可我自己……毕竟不是个医生。”

书房的主人脸上露出了些许温和的微笑。“我明白您的意思了。我会帮您。不过考虑到您过去的同事恐怕不会赞成您如今的选择——幸好这个学期我不必给学生讲课。”


End file.
